All Unsaid
by LoneWolf7
Summary: Voldemort is said to feel no remorse. But when he visits Ginny Weasley's grave he makes an important decision.... one that will change his life forever.


Title: All Unsaid.

Author: LoneWolf.

Rating: PG-13.

Pairing: Tom/Ginny.

Category: Angst.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter or any related indicia. This is the sole right of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros Inc., Bloomsbury Press, Scholastic, Raincoast Books and others. No money is being made out of this and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The lyrics of the song "All Unsaid" belong to the Dutch band Krezip and their management Warner Music/GM. I only owe the plot, period.

Summary: Voldemort has never felt remorse before. However, when he visits Ginny's grave he makes an interesting decision. A decision that will change his life…

Notes: This is for my friend Kath, who was proud to admit she shed a couple of tears while editing this. I love you. *snugs her fondly*

-*-

If you were here now 

Why did you just walk away from me little Ginny? What was it about me that made you change? I do not understand, but you are not here to explain.

Then I would tell you that this is not the way 

I need time to think. This is the place, the only place, where I can do that.

Then I would force you 

Thinking about the way you struggled against my will. Thinking about the way you told me I could not win. And you were right.

_To make your choices and get out of my way_

You were right about everything. I did not win. You didn't trust me, you hated me. I loved you and hated you. 

_Just scream_

I loved the way you seemed so innocent. I loved to treat you like one of the princesses from fairytales. However, the real you was quite different.

_But there's no one there_

You were somebody who hated the world. Who grew up thinking every minute of the day that she was different from everybody else. And so you were.

_To hear or hold your hand_

Little Virginia Weasley, model daughter, was no more. There was only Ginny, the sarcastic bitch, left.

_I'd rather talk to you_

It's my entire fault, you know. I shouldn't have tried to control your mind; I shouldn't have taken you over. I was the reason that you were the way that you were. I was the constant factor in your life that you could not get rid of.

_Than leave it all unsaid_

You hated me for it, didn't you? You didn't like the way I seemed to know everything about you. This destroyed you.

_Don't run away now it's not my choice_

I hate myself for it. I hate myself for what I have done to you. If anyone saw me here, a hooded figure talking to a grave, he would think that I was mad.

_Don't try to make it feel that way_

And so I am. I am mad. I have done some terrible things before, like killing Lily Evans, but never like this. I loved you, but I destroyed it. 

_Hey, if you think I don't mean well_

I killed you. Eventually I have to pay for that. Potter and his friends are still alive, and they won't rest until they find me. I want them to find me. I don't want to live anymore.

_Then I can't help you further no_

I ask you, Ginny, to forgive me. I know it is not in your power to talk to me, but I will know if you want to forgive me for what I have done. I will feel it. Maybe it will be of support as I go to my last battle.

_Just scream_

As I walk away from your resting place, I let a single white rose fall there. It will be a symbol of my love for you.

_But there's no one there_

If somebody ever finds it, they will think of you. Even if they didn't know you, they will know that you were loved deeply. I hope you understand this.

_To hear or hold your hand_

There is one other thing I would like you to have. The rosary I got from my friend for my birthday. It will help you.

_I'd rather talk to you_

It always helped me. I walk out of the gate, deep in thought. I can only hope that you hear my call to you as I die. 

_Than leave it all unsaid_

The next morning Harry and Hermione came to Ginny's grave. Voldemort had fallen, to the ruin of all those with him. And they both gazed in wonder at the rose, fully in bloom. The rosary lay abandoned at the front gate. Silent tears streamed down their faces as they went away.

**_He was forgiven._**

-*-

Read? Review!

-*-**__**


End file.
